


Boys like you

by OfSaltAndArcReactors



Series: Different songs for different fandoms [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Song fic, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, anna clendening song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSaltAndArcReactors/pseuds/OfSaltAndArcReactors
Summary: Stiles never had any luck with love. Why should that change now?Based on an Anna Clendening song 'Boys like you'





	Boys like you

.When you hold my hand  
.Do you wanna hold my heart?  
.When you say you want me  
.Is it all of me or just one part?

Stiles never had any luck with love.

First it was Lydia. He was a kid when he started falling for her. He didn't know what was happening when his heart would go crazy from just one look. His mom thought it was cute, and his dad would always bring it up on every family trip.

Stiles remembers his mom explaining love and crushes to him. He remembers the love in her eyes when she was talking about her and dad. He also remembers wishing for that kind of love.

He gave up when he finally understood he doesn't have a chance. After her, there was Malia.

Malia was totally different from Lydia. She was more brawn than brain, while Lydia appreciated her brain more. Malia never cared about what other people thought of her, and Lydia did.

He even lost his virginity to Malia when they were in Eichen house together.

They dated for a few weeks and Stiles was happy. But they were growing apart the more time that it passed until they decided to just stay friends.

Everything changed with Derek. 

Derek was, well, Derek.

He was grumpy, never smiled, and was constantly irritated by anything Stiles did. Yet, Stiles still found himself falling for the older man. The way his eyes would glint in the moonlight, the way his touch would bring shivers to Stiles's spine, his amused not-so-smiles. But, there was still one thing that he adored the most,

The fact that Derek liked him, too  
\-------------------------------------------  
Derek and Stiles started dating after Derek cornered Stiles when he did a particularly risky move that ended up with his arm needing five stitches. It was Derek's protectiveness that made them passionately make out in the first place.

The pack didn't have a problem with their relationship. Some of them even cheered when Stiles accidentally confessed.

They were there for each other when things got rough. When one of them was feeling low, the other was there to remind them of how much he loves him, how much he cares.

Yet, Stiles never really relaxed completely. The memories of his previous loves always weighed down on him. Whenever Derek did something sweet for him, comforted him, told him he loved him, he would just wait for the other shoe to drop. For him to realize that Stiles isn't really the right guy for him and that they should go back to being friends.

Still, Stiles loved him, even though he tried hard not to. He knew it would end soon but he couldn't help but feel things for him.

At least he could cherish the moment while it lasted.


End file.
